l'ange Noir
by DylanBlake
Summary: Le coup classique du bleu qui débarque dans le Bloc, on connaît tous. Mais si cette fois c'était différent? Et si cette fois c'était une fille qui arrivait bien avant notre cher Thomas. Quel serait son lien avec les blocards? Est-elle la clé qui les fera sortir du labyrinthe?
1. Chapter 1 bis

Il fait noir qu Il fait noir quand j'ouvre les yeux. Complètement noir. Un bruit de ferraille résonne tout autour de moi. J'ignore complètement où je suis et ce que je fais ici. Mais il semble que ce ne soit pas la seule chose que je ne sache pas. Je ne me souviens de rien. Absolument rien. Ni mon prénom, ni ma famille, pas même la couleur de mes yeux. Rien, Nada, que dal. Le vide complet dans mon esprit. Je me redresse pour observer ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je réussis à distinguer des caisses dispersées un peu partout dans ma cage. Oui une cage, c'est exactement ça, une énorme cage qui s'élève vers un plafond qui semble interminable. Je devrais paniquer mais étrangement je relativise plutôt bien. J'aurais tôt ou tard la réponse à mes questions. Pour le moment J'ai hâte d'arriver à destination. Puis une alarme se met à résonner. Le bruit me vrille les tympans et je place mes mains sur mes oreilles pour atténuer le bruit. L'alarme se stoppe et la cage s'immobilise. Je retire mes mains et attends que quelque chose se passe. Puis quelqu'un ouvre de force deux portes coulissantes. Une lumière aveuglante traverse les grilles et m'éblouit les yeux. Je me couvre le visage de mes mains et entends des voix s'élever.

\- Hey, les mec, le bleu est une fille!

\- Pas possible!

\- Tu délires!

\- Non regardez!

\- Mais c'est jamais arrivé!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'elle?

\- Pour info, je leur dis en retirant mes mains de mon visage, la fille vous entend très bien.

Je découvre tout un groupe de garçon entre quinze et dix-huit ans en train de me regarder comme si j'étais une bête de foire.

\- Quoi? Vous avez jamais vu de fille de votre vie?

\- Disons que c'est la première fois qu'ils nous en amènent une, me dit un grand blond aux yeux très foncés.

Un autres garçon saute dans la cage juste devant moi. Il est blond, grand et des épaules carrés. Il me tend sa main. Mon manque de réaction semble exaspérer.

\- Bon tu la prends? me dit-il

\- Qui te dis que j'en ai besoin?

Je me redresse sans son aide et je le bouscule de l'épaule en passant à côté de lui. Je grimpe sur une caisse et je m'extirpe de la cage. Je suis entourée d'une quarantaine de garçons d'âge et de physique différents et j'ai aucun moyen de me sortir de là.

\- Où est-ce que je suis? je demande.

\- Bienvenue dans le Bloc, me dit un grand black en me tendant sa main. Je m'appelle Alby, c'est moi qui dirige le camp.

\- Je te ferais signe quand ça m'intéressera.

J'entends quelques éclats de rire et Alby baisse sa main.

\- Ecoute la bleue, j'ai pas envie de te mettre au gnouf maintenant mais si tu m'y obliges le fait que tu sois une fille n'y changera rien.

\- Bah vas-y te gêne pas, je dis en faisant un pas vers lui.

Son regard se durcit et les rires se sont vite arrêtés. Alby croise les bras ce qui fait ressortir sa musculature mais pas de quoi m'impressionner pour autant. Je croise également les bras sur ma poitrine pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas intimidée et mon élan de rébellion ne semble pas lui plaire.

\- Hey, Alby! lui dit le grand blond aux yeux foncés, Laisse couler pour cette fois, je vais me charger d'elle.

Alby a une seconde d'hésitation avant d'acquiescer de la tête. J'ai un petit sourire suffisant qui semble l'énerver un peu plus. Le blond pose une main sur son épaule pour le calmer.

\- Viens la bleue, je vais te faire visiter le coin.

Je lui jette un regard peu avenant mais il ne se démonte pas pour autant. Je décide de le suivre pour cette fois. Il faut bien que je sache à qui j'ai à faire et où je suis si je veux trouver un moyen de me tirer d'ici.

\- Allez, les gars remettez-vous au boulot! leur dit Alby, Newt tu te charges d'elle.

\- Pas de problème, chef.

Les autres gars se dispersent et c'est que maintenant que je remarque que je suis la seule fille ici. Le dénommé Newt se tourne vers moi.

\- Où est-ce que je suis? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

\- Oulà! Une question à la fois, s'il te plaît!

\- Très bien, où est-ce que je suis?

\- Ici c'est le bloc, on mange, on dort, on travaille ici. Et nous sommes les blocards.

\- Les blocards?

\- Oui on utilise un langage bien à nous. Tu t'y habitueras.

\- C'est quoi le bloc?

\- C'est tout ça, dit-il en écartant ses bras pour me montrer les alentours

C'est là que je remarque que le Bloc est une grande plaine carré entourée de quatre murs gigantesques et dans chaque mur se trouve une ouverture étroite.

\- Où elle mène ces portes ? je demande

\- ça, il vaut mieux que tu l'ignore pour le moment.

\- Sérieusement y quoi derrière ces murs ?

\- Sérieusement il vaut mieux que tu ne saches rien.

\- Et c'est sensé m'empêcher d'aller y jeter un coup d'oeil?

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas nous causer plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose?

\- Réponds à mes questions et on devrait pas avoir de problème.

\- Ecoute, la bleue, ici on a trois règles: primo, tu fais ton travail, ici y a pas de glandeurs, deuxio, ne frappe jamais un autre blocard et tertio, ne t'aventure jamais derrière ces murs. C'est clair?

\- Et si j'enfreins une de ces règles?

\- Ce sera à tes risques et péril.

\- Et si j'en ai rien à faire de vos règles ?

\- Tu devras faire avec si tu veux t'intégrer, on a mis trop longtemps pour bâtir cet endroit pour qu'une tocarde comme toi vienne tout foutre en l'air.

\- Tocard toi-même!

\- Tu vois tu commenences à parler comme nous. Bon on continue?

\- Ouais.

\- L'endroit par lequel tu es venue, on l'appelle la boîte. Tous les mois elle remonte avec des provisions et un petit bleu et ce mois-ci c'était toi.

\- Quelle chance.

\- Oui on s'est tous dit la même chose en arrivant ici. Mais je dois dire que tu prends plutôt bien la chose contrairement à certain de ces tocards.

\- Pourquoi je suis la seule fille?

\- ça j'en sais rien du tout. C'est la première fois qu'ils nous en amènent une. Alors ne sois pas trop surprise si les autres gars te dévisage. ça leur passera.

On continue notre marche dans cet endroit étrange.

\- est-ce toi aussi t'avais plus de souvenirs quand t'es arrivé?

\- Ouais, c'est le cas de tout le monde ici. Tu te réveilles dans la boîte, normalement c'est Alby qui te fais la petite visite mais vu comment tu l'as envoyé boulé, y a peu de chance qu'il t'es en estime. Puis dans un ou deux jours tu te souviendras de ton prénom. C'est la seule chose qu'ils nous permettent de garder.

\- C'est qui ce "ils" ?

\- On en a aucune idée.

\- Génial. Est-ce qu'ils y a une chose que vous ignorez pas sur cet endroit?

\- Je te l'ai dit, on est tous comme toi, on a aucun souvenir et on sait pas qui nous envoie ici.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ici ?

\- Pour ma part ça fait trois ans.

\- Trois ans!

\- Et ouais et je peux te dire que ce n'était pas aussi calme. Alors estime-toi chanceuse. Allez viens.

On avance dans la visite et on arrive devant une grande bâtisse.

\- Ici c'est la ferme. C'est ici qu'on se regroupe pour manger. Derrière tu as les salles de bains. Je vais te montrer.

On fait le tour de la ferme et on entre dans une petite maison. Plusieurs douches s'y trouvent ainsi que trois lavabos et des miroirs.

\- Chacun à son casier, me dit Newt. Tu n'auras qu'à en choisir un quand tu prendras ta douche. Viens on sort.

\- Attends deux minutes.

Je m'approche d'un des miroirs pour voir à quoi je ressemble. Je fais dans les un mètres soixante-dix, j'ai de long cheveux noirs, les yeux bleus-verts, une taille fine des bras et des jambes assez musclés, je devais sans doute faire beaucoup de sport. Je suis plutôt jolie en fait. Pas une oeuvre d'art mais ça va.

\- Alors satisfaite? me demande Newt

\- Plutôt oui.

\- Viens je vais te faire visiter la suite.

On sort de la salle de bain et on se dirige vers une grande maison.

\- Ici c'est l'infirmerie où travaillent les Medjacks et certains des blocards y dorment mais maintenant elle est trop petite pour tous nous accueillir alors la plupart dorme dehors. Les nuits sont douces. La salle là-bas, c'est la salle du Conseil et le bunker là-bas c'est la salle des cartes. Seuls les coureurs y ont accès.

\- Les coureurs?

\- Tu les découvriras bien assez tôt. Enfin la bâtisse que tu vois prêt de l'enclos des bêtes c'est l'atelier des Trancheurs et celle à côté de la ferme ce sont les cuisines.

\- Attends, Coureurs, Trancheurs, Cuisiniers, Medjacks? Tu peux m'expliquer?

\- ce sont les noms de nos métiers, il y a aussi, Sarcleurs, Torcheurs et Bâtisseurs.

\- Ok c'est toujours pas clair.

\- Trancheurs, ce sont ceux qui s'occupent de l'abattoir, cuisinier, ils font la cuisine pour tout le monde, Medjacks ce sont nos soigneurs, sarcleurs ce sont les jardiniers si tu préfères, torcheurs ils nettoient tout et bâtisseur, ils s'occupent de construire les cabanes. Compris?

\- Et coureurs ?

\- Ecoute Coureur est le métier que tout le monde fuit et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

\- Pourquoi?

\- T'en as pas marre de poser des questions tout le temps?

\- Donne-moi des réponses et j'arrêterais.

\- T'es vraiment casse pied. Je peux pas tout te révéler d'un coup.

\- Pourquoi pas?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça! me dit-il en perdant patience. Ecoute le métier de coureur ne sera jamais attribuer à une bleue alors oublie. Bon la visite est finie. Demain on te fera essayer plusieurs métier pour savoir lequel te correspond le plus alors profite de tes vacances.

Il s'éloigne en me laissant seule au milieu du Bloc. Personne ne semble faire attention à moi. Je prends donc la direction d'une des portes. Les murs sont encore plus imposants vu d'ici. Je me sens toute petite mais comme il semblerait que ce soit la seule sortie de ce Bloc on va pas faire la fine bouche. J'essaye de voir où mène ce couloir mais je ne vois rien à part un couloir étroit et du lierre de chaque côté des paroi. Je me retourne pour voir si quelque m'observe mais ils sont tous plongés dans leur travail. Un sourire s'étale sur mon visage et je pars au pas de course dans ce couloir. Il est pas question que je passe plus de temps dans ce Bloc. Le couloir tourne à gauche puis à droite. Il est impossible de se repérer entre ces murs. Heureusement que j'ai une bonne mémoire. J'arrive à une intersection et je décide de tourner à gauche. Je cours aussi vite que je peux pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre le Bloc et moi. J'arrive de nouveau à une intersection quand quelque chose me percute sur la gauche violemment. J'ai l'impression de recevoir un boulet de canon dans les côtes et je me retrouve les fesses par terre.

\- Bordel! c'est quoi ça? hurle le boulet de canon qui m'a foncé dessus et qui est également au sol.

\- Tu peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds, crétin! je lui dis en m'asseyant.

\- Quoi? mais c'est toi qui m'a foncé dessus!

\- Bah voyons! C'est quand même pas ma faute si tu sais pas mettre un pied devant l'autre!

Je jette un regard au mec qui m'a foncé dessus. Il est typé asiatique, il est grand les cheveux et les yeux foncés, bien musclé et surtout pas mal du tout.

\- D'où tu sors? me dit-il la voix un peu plus calme

\- ça te regarde! je lui lance pas du tout radoucit

\- Tu viens du Bloc? C'est toi le bleu ?

\- Si on pouvait arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, ça m'arrangerait

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel! Alby ne t'as pas dit que c'était interdit!

\- J'en ai rien à faire de ce que Alby, ou qui que ce soit d'autre peut dire. Je passerais pas une minute de plus ici.

Je passe à côté de lui mais il m'attrape par le bras.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Tu dois rentrer au Bloc maintenant!

\- Et c'est toi qui va m'y obliger peut-être!

\- Putain si je risquais pas de me faire tuer par Alby et Newt je te laisserais crever ici. Alors fais moi le plaisir de rentrer maintenant!

\- Cours toujours, allé à la prochaine.

J'essaie de dégager mon bras mais il a une sacrée poigne.

\- Bon tu me laisses plus le choix, me dit-il

Il se baisse et me porte sur son épaule. Je me retrouve rapidement la tête à l'envers avec une vue plutôt pas mal de ses fesses.

\- Pose-moi tout de suite!

\- Pas question la bleue, tu rentres avec moi, et on a plus beaucoup de temps à cause de tes conneries.

\- Lâche-moi! je lui dis en lui martelant le dos de mes poings

Il se met à courir aussi vite que mon poids lui permet.

\- Espèce de grosse brute! Lâche-moi!

\- Dans quinze minutes!

\- Non maintenant! je veux pas retourner là-bas!

\- Je crois pas que je te laisse le choix!

Je continue à me débattre et lui continue de courir. Je dois dire qu'il m'impressionne un chouilla. Je reconnais le chemin que j'ai emprunté et je sais qu'au prochain croisement on sera dans le couloir qui mène à l'entrée du Bloc.

\- Plus que cinq minutes! Tu fais vraiment chier la bleue!

\- Ta gueule l'asiat!

\- Si on reste coincé je t'étripe!

\- Tu pourras toujours essayer! Maintenant lâche-moi!

\- Pas question tu vas t'enfuir et j'ai pas le temps de te courir après.

Il force l'allure et je devine qu'on arrive près du Bloc. J'entends des voix au loin et je vois les deux portes me passer devant les yeux.

\- ça y est on est arrivé, je lui dis, tu peux me lâcher maintenant

\- Encore une minute.

Je vois plusieurs visage nous regarder puis tout le monde se tourne vers les portes. Je regarde également poussé par la curiosité. Soudain un énorme grondement résonne contre les quatre murs du vois les portes se rapprocher l'une de l'autre. Non mais c'est quoi ce délire? Où est-ce que je suis tombée? Les quatre portes se ferment d'un coup sec qui résonne dans le Bloc. Le gars qui me tient toujours sur son épaule fini par me lâcher et je tombe sur les fesses.

\- La prochaine fois, je te laisserais où je t'ai trouvé.

Il va pour partir mais je me redresse et lui attrape le bras.

\- C'est quoi ce truc?

\- ça c'est une porte.

\- Sans blague, pourquoi elle se ferme? Et pourquoi alors que tout le monde a interdiction d'y entrer toi tu promène comme tu veux?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas tout le monde, princesse.

\- Alors en plus d'être con tu es arrogant!

\- Hey le con comme tu dis il vient de te sauver les fesses! Sinon tu aurais passer la nuit là-dedans et tu serais morte!

\- Tu veux peut être que je te remercie!

\- Ce serait la moindre des choses puisque je viens de risquer ma vie pour sauver la tienne!

\- Merci!

\- Tu vois c'était pas si dur!

Et il tourne les talons toujours en rogne. Il se dirige vers la salle des cartes. Ce qui veut dire que c'est un coureur. J'ai pas le temps de pousser ma réflexion plus loin puisque Newt et Alby marche sur moi d'un pas décidé.

\- Je vais avoir des problèmes, c'est ça?

\- T'imagine même pas à quel point, me dit Alby

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on devait pas entrer dans le labyrinthe, me dit Newt

\- Le quoi?

\- Le labyrinthe, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle. Toutes les nuits les portent se ferment et tu ne dois sous aucun prétexte aller là-dedans, m'explique Alby

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que ce sont les règles! Seuls les coureurs ont le droit d'y entrer

\- Ok dans ce cas je veux devenir un coureur!

Alby et Newt échange un regard et éclate de rire. Je trouve ça très vexant.

\- Désolée la bleue mais une crevette comme toi, n'a aucune chance dans le labyrinthe, me dit Alby

\- C'est ce qu'on verra!

\- Non tu vas rien voir du tout! Newt t'as exposé les règles et tu viens d'en enfreindre une alors cette nuit tu dormiras au gnouf et c'est pas négociable. T'as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux maintenant.

\- Allez viens, me dit Newt, il est l'heure de manger.

Je jette un regard noir à Alby et je lui passe devant en lui donne un coup d'épaule. Je me dirige vers la ferme sans aucune hésitation.

\- Je vois que tu as retenue tout ce que je t'ai dis.

\- Je suis une fille, Newt, je ne suis pas débile pour autant.

\- Loin de moi cette idée, même si t'aventurer seule dans le labyrinthe c'était complètement débile.

\- En parlant de ça, c'est qui le coureur qui m'a sorti du labyrinthe?

\- C'est Minho, le maton des coureurs

\- En langage courant ça donne quoi?

\- Le chef des coureurs.

\- Ok et il consiste en quoi son boulot?

\- Franchement laisse tomber cette histoire de devenir coureur. Tout le monde le fuit ce boulot

\- Et bah pas moi.

\- Ouais je vois ça. En tout cas si tu veux des réponses il faudrait que tu demandes au principal concerné.

\- Ok je le ferais

\- T'abandonne pas facilement, toi?

\- Nope!

\- Bon viens je vais te présenter à Fry.

On entre dans la ferme et Newt m'emmène voir un grand black un peu rondelet mais à l'air sympathique.

\- Salut, Fry. Tu connais la nouvelle?

\- J'ai surtout entendu, Alby et Minho grogner après la nouvelle, dit-il en rigolant. En tout cas bien jouer, t'as réussi à faire sortir ces deux-là de leur gonds encore plus rapidement que Newt.

\- Tu sais quoi? je lui dis, je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

Il rit et j'ai décidé que celui-là je l'aimais bien.

\- Je t'aime bien la nouvelle, tiens pour la peine t'aura double ration.

Il me sert une plâtrée de nouilles de mon assiette. C'est maintenant que je me rend compte que j'ai super faim. Mon ventre se met à gargouiller de façon bruyante. Newt et Fry rigolent devant mon air gêné.

\- Allez viens, me dit Newt on va se trouver une place.

On avance entre les tables qui commencent lentement à se remplir. Je croise des regards curieux, soupçonneux, d'autres sont complètement déplacés. Newt s'installe à côté d'un gars typé hispanique et de celui qui m'a tendu la main pour me sortir de la boîte. Il me jette d'ailleurs un regard peu avenant. Je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir de se faire des amis ici. Je m'installe en face de Newt. Le gars typé hispanique qui est assis à côté de moi me tend sa main.

\- Je m'appelle Winston, le maton des Trancheurs.

Je prends sa main pour la serrer

\- Salut moi c'est … j'en sais foutre rien.

Il rit

\- ça viendra, t'en fais pas, la bleue.

\- Par contre je déteste vraiment ce surnom

\- Tu préfères princesse, me dit le gars qui ne peut pas me sentir

\- Non merci

\- Je trouve pourtant que Minho t'as trouvé un surnom qui te va comme un gant

\- Je suis très loin d'être une princesse, et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Gally, maton des Bâtisseurs

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, toi et moi

\- Je te le fais pas dire, princesse.

Quelqu'un s'installe lourdement à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête et croise les yeux en amandes de mon "sauveur".

\- Je vois que tu continues à te faire des amis, princesse.

\- La ferme, l'asiat !

\- Tu sais que contrairement à toi, je me souviens de mon prénom.

\- Tu sais que j'en ai rien à faire.

\- J'en connais une qui va passer pas mal de temps au gnouf

\- T'en que je t'en ai toujours pas collé une ça devrait aller.

J'entends Winston rire

\- Je sens qu'on va pas s'ennuyer avec toi, me dit-il

\- Non, ça c'est sûr, lui répond Newt avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- Contente de servir de divertissement, je leur dis avec ironie. Plus sérieusement il va se passer quoi pour moi demain?

\- Demain tu vas passer la matinée avec moi, me dit Newt. Normalement tu commences avec les Trancheurs mais ….

\- Mais tu te dis que je vais m'enfuir à la moindre petite goutte de sang parce que je suis une fille.

\- Bah…

\- Essaye pas de te justifier, Newt, demain j'irais travailler avec Winston et c'est pas négociable.

\- Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, la princesse, me dit Winston

\- Winston appelle-moi encore une seule fois comme ça et je te garantie pas que tu survivra à la journée de demain.

Il blêmit légèrement et j'entends Minho rire sous cape à côté de moi. Une fois mon assiette vide, je me lève.

\- Bon il est où ce gnouf que je puisse aller dormir et espérer me réveiller de ce cauchemar .

\- Désolée, princesse, me dit Minho, mais c'est bien la réalité. Viens je vais t'y emmener.

Il se lève et on sort de la ferme. On marche d'abord en silence puis il attrape une torche pour nous diriger dans le noir. Malgré mon 1m70 il fait bien dix centimètres de plus que moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans le labyrinthe?

\- Quoi?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches dans le labyrinthe?

\- Que veux-tu que je chercher dans un labyrinthe?

\- Une sortie.

\- Exactement, une sortie.

\- ça fait combien de temps que tu cherches?

\- Trois ans

\- T'es arrivé en même temps que Newt?

\- Ouais

\- Et depuis tu parcours le labyrinthe tous les jours?

\- Ouais

\- Et t'as toujours pas trouvé de sortie? je lui dis un peu déçue

\- C'est pas aussi simple, princesse. Tiens, écoute, me dit-il en s'arrêtant

Je m'arrête aussi et je prête attention au bruit qui nous entour. C'est là que je remarque du bruit comme si on déplaçait quelque chose.

\- On l'impression qu'on déplace quelque chose, je lui dis

\- Exacte, c'est le labyrinthe, il bouge toutes les nuits, ça complique un peu les choses.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr, et tu n'as jamais essayé d'y aller de nuit?

\- A moins d'être suicidaire, personne ne va dans le labyrinthe la nuit tombée.

\- Pourquoi?

Il me jette un regard pas très sûr s'il doit me raconter

\- Hey, je peux encaisser, je suis pas une chochotte.

\- Non et c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, de tout manière tu vas sûrement les entendre cette nuit. Prête à entendre une histoire d'horreur avant de dormir, princesse?

\- Tu sais quoi, je commençais presque à te trouver sympa, alors ne cache pas tout, Minho.

\- Je serais pas là pour te tenir dans mes bras si t'as peur cette nuit.

\- ça tombe bien je compte pas dormir avec toi, alors raconte ton histoire.

\- Très bien. Alors on les appelle les Griffeurs. Ils sortent à la tombée de la nuit et ils parcourent le labyrinthe. C'est pour ça qu'on doit absolument être rentrés avant la fermeture des portes. Personne n'a survécu une nuit dans le labyrinthe. On a perdu pas mal de gars avant de le comprendre.

\- Du coup tu passes ta journée dans le labyrinthe. Y en a d'autres comme toi?

\- On est quatre.

\- Et comment on devient coureur?

Un rire lui échappe.

\- T'es pas sérieuse là?

\- Je compte pas passer trois années ici à attendre que tu trouves la solution tout seul. Je veux me rendre utile.

\- Rend toi utile au Bloc et évite de te faire tuer, ça nous sera déjà bien utile.

\- T'as pas répondu à ma question

\- Pour devenir Coureur il faut mon approbation et celle d'Alby et jusqu'ici tu es mal partie avec lui et avec moi.

\- Je me rattrape en ce moment, non ?

\- Ecoute, princesse, pour l'instant fais-toi oublier et trouve un métier qui te correspondra plus.

\- Et si c'est Coureur qui me correspond?

\- J'ai dit non, point barre, en plus de ça il te faut de l'entraînement alors me casse pas les pieds. On arrive.

\- On se trouve devant une espèce de trou terreux avec une grille en bois comme porte.

\- Charmant, je lui dis

\- La prochaine fois tu respecteras les règles.

Je lui tire la langue et il sourit.

\- Allez, princesse, bienvenue dans ton château.

\- Tu comptes m'appeler encore longtemps comme ça?

\- Possible, allée, entre, je me lève à l'aube moi.

\- J'entre et il ferme la grille en la verrouillant.

\- Quelqu'un viendra t'ouvrir demain et si tu ne veux pas passer une autre nuit là-dedans tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreaux. Tu veux que je te laisse une veilleuse, princesse?

\- Tu sais où tu peux te la carrer ta veilleuse!

\- C'est pas très jolie comme langage ça.

\- Je te déteste, Minho!

\- C'est réciproque,princesse. Allée, Bonne nuit, penses pas trop à moi cette nuit.

\- Aucun chance.

\- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser avec toi.

Il sourit et puis tourne les talons. Je suis plongée dans le noir complet. Je m'installe au fond de ma cage et je repense à ma journée. Je me suis réveillée dans une cage sans aucun souvenir, j'ai atterri dans une labyrinthe qui renferme des Griffeurs et je suis la seule fille à avoir mis les pieds ici. Même ça ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Pourquoi je serais la seule fille et pourquoi maintenant? Puis j'entends un effroyable rugissement qui me fait sursauter. Sans doute un Griffeur donc tout ce que Minho m'a dit était vrai. Donc on est vraiment coincé ici. J'ai l'impression que tout le poids du monde vient de s'écrouler sur mes épaules. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je n'ai rien à faire ici? Que je ne devrais pas être ici? C'est sûr ces belles pensées que je finis par m'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Dylan! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? me dit une voix que je ne connais pas. Dylan va-t'en! S'ils te trouvent ils te tueront!

Je reconnais pas la personne mais je sais qu'elle est très importante dans ma vie. Enfin dans mon ancienne vie.

Dylan, ils arrivent!

Je vois plusieurs personnes débarquées en tenue de garde et je crois bien qu'ils m'injectent quelque chose. Je tombe dans l'inconscience.

Je me réveille en sursaut. La respiration haletante. J'essaie de remettre mes pensées en ordre et de me souvenir de mon rêve mais plus je m'y accroche plus il m'échappe. Seul un détail reste. Dylan! C'est mon nom. Je m'appelle Dylan. Un poids énorme semble se retirer de mes épaules. Je pensais pas que retrouver mon prénom me procurerait autant de joie. Je suis tiré de mes pensées par l'arrivée d'une personne dont j'aperçois juste les bottes. La personne que je reconnais comme étant Alby s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

Bien dormie, la bleue?

Dylan, je m'appelle Dylan.

Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage

Bienvenue au Bloc, Dylan.

Il ouvre la grille et il me tend la main pour m'aider à m'extirper du gnouf. J'accepte son aide ce qui semble le surprendre. Je suis sans doute coincée ici pour un bout de temps alors autant essayer de se faire des amis et si je veux faire parti des Coureurs j'ai besoin de son soutien.

Alors qu'elle est le programme?

D'abord tu vas aller déjeuner et ensuite tu rejoindra Winston dans la cabane à côté de l'enclos. Mais un conseil ne mange pas trop. Trancheur est vraiment un sale boulot.

C'est noté, est-ce que vous avez du café?

Comment tu connais ça?

J'en sais rien, ça m'est venu naturellement, comme je sais le nom des animaux de l'enclos. Tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Ouais, je vois très bien, c'est un peu comme une mémoire sélective.

Absolument, je sais que j'ai des souvenirs mais dès que je veux m'y accrocher c'est comme s'ils m'échappaient.

Si t as le moindre souvenir qui te revient fais moi signe, toutes les infos sont bonnes à prendre.

Pas de problème. Les Coureurs sont partis il y a longtemps?

Environ une heure mais je ne crois pas que ça te concerne, alors à table et au boulot. On forme pas des glandeurs ici.

On prend la direction de la ferme, et je vais rejoindre Fry qui s'occupe du service.

Salut, Fry.

Salut la bleue.

Dylan, je m'appelle Dylan.

Cool, tu t'en es souvenue.

Y a quoi à manger à cette heure là?

Du pain grillé, du lait, du beurre et plein d'autres truc

Pas de café?

T'as de la chance, d'autres blocards marchent aussi à la caféine, du coup la Boîte nous en envoie de temps en temps.

Cool, je veux bien un café et du pain grillé, s'te plaît.

Tout de suite, Mam'zelle.

Il se met au boulot et je me retrouve avec une tasse de café fumant et deux tartines de pain. Je vois Newt qui est à deux doigts de piquer une tête dans son bol. Je m'assois en face de lui et il sursaute légèrement.

T'es pas du matin, toi, je lui dis

Apparement, toi c'est plutôt le contraire, me dit-il en grognant

Je me suis souvenue de mon prénom cette nuit.

C'est super, dit-il un peu plus réveillé

C'est Dylan

Hey bien , Dylan, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Moi de même, Newt

Allée, dépêche-toi, t'as du boulot.

Toi aussi je pense

Si tu pouvais éviter de me le rappeler ça m'arrangerait.

Bon j'y vais. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Bonne chance, me dit-il

Je sors de la ferme et je vais à l'abattoir pour retrouver Winston. Comme il ne semble pas être là je m'assois sur la barrière de l'enclos et j'observe les animaux. J'attends quelques minutes et j'entends des pas arriver derrière moi. Je fais un demi-tour toujours installée sur la barrière et je vois Winston et d'autre gars du Bloc arriver. Je n'en reconnais aucun mais je leur fais un signe de tête quand il passe devant. Winston s'arrête à quelque pas de moi.

Prête pour ton premier jour de travail?

J'en ai marre de me tourner les pouces.

T'inquiète la bleue, tes vacances sont finies.

Je m'appelle, Dylan en passant.

Ok, Dylan alors au boulot.

Je saute de la barrière et je le suis dans l'abattoir. Tout suite une horrible odeur de sang m'arrive au nez. Charmante odeur pour travailler.

T'inquiète tu t'y habituera, me dit-il en voyant ma grimace. Ici on découpe et on fume la viande pour la conserver. Tu vas t'occuper de couper de la viande et après j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour un truc.

Ok pas de problème.

Je m'installe devant une table et je me mets à couper de la viande fraîche en fine lamelle. ça ne me prends que quelques minutes pour finir et j'attaque donc les autres morceaux de viande qui traînent sur le plan de travail. Winston passe de temps en temps pour surveiller ce que je fais et un autre gars prend les morceaux de viande que j'ai coupé pour les emmener au fumoir d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je passe la moitié de la matinée à faire ça puis Winston m'appelle dans la pièce d'à côté. Je laisse mes affaires en plan et je le rejoins.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Tu peux m'aider à la calmer, s'il te plaît? me dit-il en me montrant une vache qui semble en panique totale.

Bien sûr.

Je me tiens près de la tête de la vache et je la caresse lentement pour essayer de la détendre. ça semble marcher puisque ses yeux ne reflètent plus autant la peur. Je lui caresse l'encolure puis la tête et sans que je comprenne ce qui se passe du sang me gicle à la figure. La vache s'écroule de tout son poids, morte. Je vois Winston qui tient un couteau plein de sang à la main. Il est à deux doigts d'éclater de rire en me voyant.

La prochaine fois, préviens-moi, je lui dis

Désolé mais si je t'avais prévenue la vache l'aurait sentie. Il faut que les animaux soit détendu sinon la viande n'est pas assez tendre.

Tu sais que tu es un garçon horrible, Winston. Regarde dans quel état je suis.

Désolé, Dylan, de toute façon la matinée est finie tu vas pouvoir aller manger et en même temps prendre une douche, dit-il en riant

Je trouve pas ça drôle.

Je tourne les talons et je sors de l'abattoir. J'essaie d'apercevoir quelqu'un que je connais. Je vois Gally au loin qui est en train de construire une bâtisse. C'est pas forcément mon premier choix mais mes vêtements sont foutus. Je me dirige donc vers lui.

Hey, Gally!

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a la bleue? dit-il en se retournant. Waouh! dit-il en ayant un mouvement de recul. Il c'est passé quoi?

J'ai égorgé, Winston.

Ma plaisanterie ne semble pas le faire rire

Je rigole, décoince-toi. Il a tué une vache et disons que j'étais un peu trop près.

Ah oui, Winston aime bien faire ce genre de blague aux nouveaux. Souvent ils finissent tous par vomir leur petit déjeuner. Mais c'est pas ton cas.

Faut bien qu'on mange, non ?

Pas faux, la bleue.

C'est Dylan.

Ok mais pour moi t'es toujours la bleue. Sinon qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Est-ce que tu sais si la boîte aurait apporté des vêtements à ma taille?

Je crois que oui, suis-moi.

On se dirige vers l'infirmerie et il ouvre un placard. Il m'indique une pile de fringues.

Toutes ces fringues sont sans doute à ta taille. Prends une douche et rejoins-nous au réfectoire.

Ok, merci Gally.

Pas de quoi, la bleue

Est-ce qu'un jour tu m'appelleras autrement?

Dans un mois, quand on aura un nouveau bleu à martyriser

Il sort en souriant. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi horrible qu'il n'y paraît. Je cherche dans la pile de fringues et je trouve un débardeur noir, et un pantalon en toile kaki avec plein de poche. Je file vers la salle de bain et je profite de ma première douche au Bloc. Je me déshabille et je jette mes vêtement dans le lavabo que je remplis d'eau pour essayer de détacher le sang dessus. J'entre dans une cabine et j'allume l'eau. Je sursaute et m'écarte du jet d'eau quand l'eau glaciale entre en contact avec ma peau. Evidemment Dylan, on est pas dans un palace de luxe ici. Je me lave rapidement les cheveux et le corps et je sors de la cabine en m'enroulant dans une serviette. Je me sèche rapidement et j'enfile mes nouveaux vêtements. Une fois fait je trouve une brosse et je démêle mes cheveux. Je les secoue et je les laisse sécher à l'air libre. Je m'observe deux secondes dans le miroir et c'est là que je le remarque. Je me mets de biais face au miroir. Derrière mon épaule on peut y voir deux ailes d'anges à l'encre noir. Un tatouage. Mais pourquoi et qu'est-ce qu'il signifie?


	3. Chapter 3

Je trace le contour des ailes avec mon doigt puis je décide de m'occuper de ça plus tard. Je prends la direction de la ferme et Fry me serre à manger. Je m'installe ensuite à côté de Newt et Alby.

Alors cette première matinée? me demande Alby

Je déteste, Winston

Cite-moi une personne que tu ne détestes pas ici, me dit Newt

J'allais dire toi, mais finalement,non, je te déteste aussi.

Dommage pour toi, princesse, parce qu'on va passer la journée ensemble

Ouais trop bien! je dis la voix pleine d'ironie

Sinon, me dit Alby, t'as rendu ton petit dej?

Pourquoi j'aurais rendu mon petit dej?

Mince j'aurais jamais penser qu'on ferait de toi une Trancheuse

Pas question que je travaille là-bas!

Pourquoi?

ça pu le rat mort.

ça pu le rat mort?

Oui

Donc le truc qui te gêne c'est l'odeur?

Oui, pourquoi? Y a un problème?

T'es vraiment pas normale comme fille

C'est vrai que t'as dû en connaître beaucoup depuis que t'es coincé ici.

La ferme, la bleue!

Trêve de plaisanterie! On fait quoi cet aprèm?

Tu vas essayer le travail de Sarcleur, avec moi, me dit Newt

T'es le maton des Sarcleur?

Bien elle commence à parler comme nous, la bleue, me dit Alby

La ferme, tocard!

Honnêtement je pensais que t'aurais du mal à faire ta place avec toute cette…

Testostérone, je lui dis

Ouais c'est ça, mais continue comme ça. Te laisse pas faire, tocarde, tu trouveras ta place parmi nous.

Merci, Alby

Je lui fais le premier vrai sourire depuis mon arrivée ici. Je suis sincèrement touchée par ses paroles.

De rien, Dylan.

Il se lève et il part en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

C'est quoi sur ton épaule? me demande Newt qui avait suivi le geste d'Alby

ça je viens de le découvrir, c'est un tatouage.

Un tatouage?

Je me tourne pour lui montrer. Il a comme arrêt en voyant le dessin.

Quoi? je demande

Non… C'est juste…non laisse tomber.

T'es sûre que ça va?

Ouais Nickel, allez viens on a du boulot.

Il se lève et je le suis pas vraiment rassurée devant son attitude. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard vers les portes du labyrinthe. Je me demande quand est-ce que les Coureurs vont rentrer? On file vers le jardin ou quelques Sarcleurs sont déjà au boulot. Newt attrape une pioche et il me la lance. Par réflexe je la ratrappe sans problème.

Joli, réflexe, me dit-il

Merci, et maintenant je fais quoi avec ça.

On va tracer des sillons dans la terre pour les prochaines semances.

Ok, on se met où?

Suis-moi

On s'éloigne un peu des autres Sarcleurs.

On va bêcher d'ici jusqu'au dernier rang que tu vois là-bas.

Ok de combien de mètre les sillons?

Environ vingt mètres et soixante centimètres entre chaque, Ok?

Pas de problème, ça devrait nous faire une quinze de sillons à faire, je me trompe?

Non c'est exacte, tu ferais une bonne Sarcleur.

Tu sais où je serais meilleure, je lui dis avec un sourire en coin

Il souffle d'exaspération.

Dylan, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus y penser.

Minho m'a dit qu'il me fallait son approbation et celle d'Alby. Pour l'instant c'est bien parti avec Alby.

Oui mais c'est Minho qui décide.

Ouais mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot avec l'asiat.

Déjà arrête de l'appeler comme ça

Quand il arrêtera de m'appeler princesse.

C'est pas une bonne idée, Dylan

Ecoute, Newt, je suis persuadée depuis que je suis arrivée que je n'ai absolument rien à faire ici. Je sais pas si mon arrivée est une erreur ou une punition ou si c'est juste pour tester votre réaction, mais le fait que je sois la seule fille ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Je veux me rendre utile, et je suis persuadée que je suis capable d'aller et de survivre dans ce labyrinthe. Minho cherche depuis trois ans vous avez peut-être juste besoin de sang neuf, d'un oeil nouveau.

Peut-être bien que t'as venue ici n'était pas prévue, mais personne ne te demande de foncer tête baissée dans le labyrinthe pour nous trouver une sortie. En plus de ça, il te faudrait des heures d'entraînement avant d'y aller.

Regarde-moi Newt! Je suis plus musclée que certains blocards! Je suis faite pour aller dans le labyrinthe!

C'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre. Je ne dis pas que tu n'iras jamais dans le labyrinthe. Peut-être que tu as raison et que tu es faite pour aller dans le labyrinthe mais tu es arrivée hier. Laisse-toi le temps de découvrir le Bloc et de t'intégrer correctement au groupe. Sans ça personne n'acceptera que tu deviennes Coureuse.

Minho m'a dit que ça ne dépendait que de lui et Alby.

Peut-être mais si un des deux n'est pas d'accord tu passes devant le conseil des Matons.

ça complique un peu les choses.

Dylan, les Coureurs sont les meilleurs, ce sont les plus rapides, les plus intelligents et ce sont ceux qui risque le plus leur vie.

Minho? Le meilleur? J'ai vraiment pas envie de voir le pire.

Dylan c'est très sérieux.

Je croyais que les Griffeurs ne sortaient que la nuit.

Qui t'as raconté pour les Griffeurs?

C'est Minho, je crois qu'il a essayé de me faire peur.

S'il avait vraiment envie de te faire peur, il t'aurait dit ce qui pouvait se passer quand tu rencontre un Griffeur.

Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on rencontre un Griffeur?

T'en a pas marre de poser des questions tout le temps?

T'as qu'à y répondre!

Si je ne répond pas à toutes tes foutues questions c'est pour te protéger!

J'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, Newt, je suis une grande fille et je sais me défendre.

Permets-moi d'en douter. Alors maintenant mets-toi au boulot.

Je vois bien à son attitude qu'il ne veut plus parler, ni des Coureurs, ni des Griffeurs, ni du labyrinthe. Pourquoi il a si peur du labyrinthe? C'est notre seule issue, on devrait tous y être pour chercher cette foutue sortie. Newt se détourne de moi et il va jusqu'au dernier rang. Il commence à bêcher sans dire un mot. Je finis également par me mettre au boulot. S'il ne veut plus m'adresser la parole très bien, je peux très bien me passer de sa présence moi aussi. Je me défoule sur la terre, ça a au moins le don de calmer mes nerfs et ça me permet de penser à rien. Je suis rapidement trempée de sueur à cause de l'effort et du Soleil qui tape. J'ai déjà fait quatre sillons en une heure. Newt est rendu à sept. En même temps il a plus l'habitude que moi. Je m'éponge le front et je m'étire le dos quelques secondes. Je vois Newt en faire autant et il me lance une bouteille d'eau toujours sans dire un mot. Il compte faire la tête encore longtemps? C'est normal que j'essaye d'obtenir des réponses. Je pensais que comme le courant passait bien entre nous il y répondrait mais en fait c'est une vrai tête de mule ce type. Peut-être que je devrais essayer avec Gally ou Minho. Non si je casse trop les pieds à Minho il va me casser les pieds en puissance dix milles. C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je bois rapidement à la bouteille et je me fais couler de l'eau sur la tête. ça rafraîchit. Je pose la bouteille plus loin et je me remets au boulot. Une demi-heure plus tard on a fini.

Pas mal, me dit Newt en observant mes sillons. Pas mal du tout. T'es rapide c'est un bon point et ton travail est propre.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

On va faire de la cueillette, viens.

Je le suis dans les rangers de potager et on s'arrête devant des rangées de carottes.

On en ramasse le plus possible avant la fin de la journée.

Qui est?

Lorsque je te l'aurais dit, ne me dis pas que tu es déjà fatiguée.

J'ai pas dit ça.

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que même si c'était le cas tu ne me le dirais pas.

Je commence mon entraînement. Je repousse mes limites jusqu'au bout. Mais t'inquiète pour l'instant ça va.

T'es sûre?

Bien sûr. Avoue-le c'est juste une occasion pour toi de faire une pause parce que t'as du mal à suivre le rythme.

Voyez-vous ça, me dit-il avec un sourire joueur. Le premier qui fini son rang en premier, dois un service à l'autre, d'accord?

Il me tend sa main.

Marché conclu!

Je serre sa main puis il me montre comment retirer deux trois carottes puis il retourne sur son rang.

Je t'ai laissé un peu d'avance la bleue.

Pas besoin d'avance pour gagner.

Je me met rapidement au travail sans faire attention au sien. Je retire carotte après carotte aussi rapidement que je peux. Mes mains cris de douleur mais je ne bronche pas et continue mon travail. La fin du rang approche petit à petit. Il me faut une bonne heure et demi pour retirer toutes les carottes de mon rang. Je vais pour me relever et crier de joie mais je croise le regard de Newt qui est moqueur. Il vient de me casser tout mon délire.

ça fait longtemps que t'attends? je lui demande dépitée.

Non, dix minutes c'est tout. Je dois dire que tu t'es bien débrouillée, t'as même failli me rattraper une ou deux fois mais je fais ce boulot depuis presque un an et demi.

Un an et demi? Je croyais que ça faisait trois ans que t'étais là?

Son sourire disparaît et son visage s'assombrit. Il se renferme complètement sur lui.

Allez viens, on a d'autres rang à faire.

Il ne me décoche plus un mot et il s'attaque à un autre rang. je me met également au boulot mais il a touché ma curiosité. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que son ancien métier soit un sujet sensible? On termine notre journée de boulot dans le silence et Newt prend rapidement la direction de la salle de bain toujours sans dire un mot.

Et je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? Je lui crie

Il ne me répond pas et je grogne de frustration.

Qu'est ce que t'as fait à ce pauvre Newt encore?

Me dit une voix qui me fait sursauter. Je me retourne et croise le regard de Minho qui semble encore essoufflée.

Tiens t'es rentré?

Les portes vont bientôt se fermer. Alors qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Rien du tout, je lui ai simplement demandé ce qu'il faisait comme boulot avant d'être Sarcleur !

Ah, évidemment tu as parlé du seul sujet tabou ici. Un conseil. N'en parle plus.

Pourquoi? C'est quoi le problème?

Tu es bien trop curieuse pour ton bien, princesse, me dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Et c'est mal?

Non mais les nouveaux ont plutôt l'habitude d'aller pleurer dans leur coin pendant une semaine. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas.

Pas si princesse que ça, hein?

Si je te le confirme tu es bien une princesse.

Au fait je me souviens de mon prénom.

Ah oui?

C'est Dylan, je m'appelle Dylan.

Dylan? bienvenue au Bloc princesse Dylan, dit-il en faisant une ridicule courbette.

Je peux m'empêche de rire.

Fais attention, je pourrais m'y habituer.

N'y pense même pas, c'est la seule et unique fois que tu me verras me prosterner devant toi, princesse.

Commence par arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

Hum, non j'en ai pas très envie. Bon je vais à la douche. On se voit au repas, princesse.

Il part au pas de course vers la salle de bain. ça me fait penser que j'en ai bien besoin d'une aussi avec le travail que j'ai fournie aujourd'hui. Je vais attendre puisque une bonne partie des mecs y sont. Je vois Alby au loin et décide d'aller lui taper la causette.

Salut, Dylan. Winston a dit que tu avais fait du bon boulot et qu'il était d'accord pour te prendre dans son équipe.

Pas question, ça …

… pue le rat mort, je sais je lui ai dit

Il l'a pas mal pris j'espère?

T'en fais pas pour ça, Trancheur n'est pas le métier le plus apprécié dans le coin. Et Sarcleur? T'en pense quoi?

Honnêtement passer la journée le dos courbé, non merci, à ce rythme là je vais finir bossue.

Pourtant Newt a dit que tu t'en sortais bien.

Ah oui? Étonnant puisqu'il ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis au moins deux bonnes heures.

Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait?

Pourquoi ce serait forcément moi! C'est jamais venu à l'esprit de personne que Newt était peut-être quelqu'un d'hyper susceptible! J'ai simplement posé une question.

Tu poses toujours des questions, Dylan.

C'est normal, on est coincé dans un putain de labyrinthe et on dirait que tout le monde prend ça très bien.

Ah oui? J'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était toi qui semblait prendre la chose un peu trop bien.

C'est pas parce que je ne pleure pas dans un coin que tout va bien, Alby. Je veux sortir d'ici et le fait qu'aucun de vous ne me donne de réponses, c'est frustrant.

Frustrant, c'est exactement le mot qui décrit le mieux cette situation et si on ne te balance pas toutes les infos c'est pour éviter que tu nous fasses une crise de panique.

Je suis une grande fille Alby, et si vous ne me donnez pas toutes les réponses je l'ai trouvé moi-même. Rien à faire de tes règles.

Dylan, les règles sont là pour maintenir l'équilibre au Bloc tout n'a pas toujours été aussi calme. Viens suis-moi.

Il m'emmène vers un des murs du labyrinthe, le plus loin du campement. Plus j'avance et plus j'ai l'impression de voir des choses inscrites sur le mur. Alby s'arrête et effectivement je vois plusieurs nom écrits dans la pierre. Je reconnais celui d'Alby, de Newt, de Gally, de Minho et quelques autres. Mais certains sont barrés.

Pourquoi certains sont barrés?

Je te l'ai dit tout n'a pas toujours était calme. Certains en apprenant trop de choses d'un coup on péter les plombs et on en a perdu pas mal.

Tous ces gars sont morts?

Oui, Dylan. Alors peut-être que pour toi on te donne l'impression de bien s'être accommodé mais ce n'est pas le cas. Seulement chacun doit trouver sa place. C'est à Minho et aux autres Coureurs de s'occuper de résoudre l'énigme du labyrinthe quant aux autres et ils s'occupent de tous nous maintenir en vie.

Je comprends tout ça, je t'assure Alby. C'est remarquable ce que t'as réussi à construire mais je suis convaincu que je ne suis pas ici pour retirer des carottes d'un potager.

Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

J'en sais rien, je le sens c'est tout!

Si tu dis vrai alors ça arrivera mais pour l'instant, laisse-toi le temps de digérer tout ça et ensuite on avisera. En plus de ça Minho n'acceptera jamais de t'envoyer dans le labyrinthe vu comment t'es enfflée. Tout le monde a trouvé sa place, Dylan, tu trouveras aussi la tienne. J'ai besoin de savoir que t'es des nôtres que tu nous aideras à nous sortir d'ici même si tu n'es pas Coureur.

Evidemment que j'en suis, ça fait trop longtemps que toi ou les autres blocards vous êtes coincé ici.

C'est ce que je voulais entendre, et pour officialiser tout ça…

Il me sort un couteau et me le tend .

Quoi? tu veux qu'on fasse un pacte du sang? Pour info c'est pas trop mon truc.

Il laisse échapper un rire et il me désigne le mur. Je prends le couteau et je commence à graver mon nom dans la pierre. J'ai une certaine fierté de voir mon nom inscrit au milieu de tous les autres. On a aucun souvenirs mais vu comme ça on a l'impression d'appartenir à quelque chose de vrai. Je redonne son couteau à Alby.

Maintenant tu es officiellement des nôtres, tocarde

Merci, tocard.

Bon je devrais aller voir ce qui se passe, quant à toi tu devrais aller prendre une douche. T'as la terre sur le front depuis tout à l'heure.

Quoi? Pourquoi t'as rien dit?

C'était marrant.

Bah voyons.

J'essaie de me nettoyer le front en prenant la direction de la salle de bain sous les éclats de rire d'Alby. Je fais pas attention en rentrant trop occupée à pester contre Alby et je me retrouve nez à nez avec un torse encore humide de la douche. Un torse bien bâti avec des abdominaux plutôt bien dessinés enfin bref un corps à se damner. Un raclement de gorge me fait sortir de ma rêverie et je croise le regard moqueur de Minho. Evidemment ça pouvait pas être un illustre inconnu, il fallait que ce putain de torse appartienne au mec le plus insupportable du Bloc.

La vue te plaît princesse?

C'était mieux quand tu n'ouvrais pas la bouche.

Je peux faire d'autre chose avec ma bouche tu sais.

Gloups, il dit ça avec une voix tellement sensuelle que j'en ai perdu ma répartie. Son regard est tellement intense que j'ai l'impression d'être complètement sondée de l'intérieur. Faut que je m'échappe de là rapidement. Je me redresse et me racle la gorge.

Bien que la proposition pourrait être tentante si tu n'étais pas aussi con, je voudrais bien prendre ma douche alors si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse de dégager ça m'arrangerait.

Tu viens de te rincer l'oeil, je peux bien en faire autant.

Minho sort d'ici tout de suite ou je crie!

D'accord, d'accord, t'as laissé ton sens de l'humour dans la boîte en venant ici.

Ou c'est peut-être toi qui en est totalement dépourvu.

Je t'arrête tout suite je suis un type hyper marrant.

C'est ça, si Monsieur hyper marrant pouvait aller faire ses blagues auprès de gens que ça intéresse vraiment, je me sentirais beaucoup mieux.

Dis pas que tu n'es pas intéressée, princesse, tu viens de passer plus d'une minute à me reluquer.

C'était la fatigue.

Bah voyons, essaie de t'en convaincre autant que tu veux, je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu. On se voit au dîner.

Il sort de la salle de bain et j'ai l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Whao c'était quoi ça? Minho est un crétin mais un crétin beau il faut l'admettre. Je pense qu'il ne laisserai aucun fille indifférente c'était donc une réaction tout à fait normale. J'arrête de penser à lui et je file sous la douche. A ma grande surprise la douche est chaude. Je vais devoir demander comment fonctionne cette saleté de douche parce l'eau froide c'est vraiment pas mon fort. Une fois lavée j'enfile un débardeur blanc légèrement décolleté et un pantalon noir. Je secoue mes cheveux humide dans tous les sens pour leur donner un peu de volume et je sors retrouver les autres gars au réfectoire. En passant dans les rangs je vois le regard de plusieurs gars se retourner sur mon passage. Je récupère mon repas auprès de Fry.

Demain matin t'es avec moi la bleue, me dit-il

Appelle-moi la bleue et tu vas avoir des problèmes

T'en que tu ne mets pas le feu à ma cuisine ça me va très bien.

Pour l'instant je réalise un sans faute.

C'est ce qu'on verra.

Je prends mon assiette et je me retourne pour trouver une table et Je vois Minho et Newt manger ensemble. Je compte bien avoir une explication avec ce dernier. Je me dirige donc vers leur table. Minho me voit arriver et il s'étouffe à moitié avec sa nourriture. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire ce qui fait retourner Newt. En me voyant il va pour se lever mais je lui appuie fermement sur l'épaule pour l'obliger à se rasseoir.

J'ai pas fini avec toi, je lui dis

Fous-moi la paix, Dylan.

Je m'assoie à côté de lui et je mets mes jambes de chaque côté du banc pour pouvoir le voir en face mais lui il évite mon regard. Il cherche quelque chose à faire mais son assiette est vide. Je pousse la mienne devant lui.

Comment ça t'as une bonne excuse pour ne pas me regarder.

Tu fais chier, Dylan, qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Je veux m'excuser.

Pardon? dit-il en se tournant finalement vers moi.

Minho semble aussi surpris puisqu'il laisse sa fourchette en suspend.

Je m'excuse, j'aurais pas dû te pousser à boot. J'ai compris tu veux pas parler de ce qui t'es arrivé avant d'être Sarcleur et je comprends. Mais arrête de me faire la tête. T'es un des rares qui acceptent de me parler et j'aime bien être avec toi. Alors s'il te plaît dis-moi quelque chose.

Il souffle d'exaspération.

T'as fait du beau boulot , aujourd'hui, et si je ne te parle pas de ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne devienne Sarcleur, c'est parce que je n'en suis pas fier et puis ça fait deux jours que t'es là, tu t'attends quand même pas à ce que je te raconte toute ma vie?

Bof, ce serait rapide de toute façon, vu ce que tu te rappelles.

Minho étouffe un rire dans son verre d'eau.

Est-ce que tu sais manger correctement? je lui demande

Je vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit-il en avalant une énorme bouchée

T'es pas croyable comme mec.

Oui j'ai cru comprendre ça tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur

C'est quoi cette histoire de salle de bain? demande Newt

C'est vrai que tu peux parler, Monsieur "je suis sûr le point de m'étouffer en voyant une fille arrivée" !

Je te l'accorde, t'es beaucoup plus jolie sans de la terre partout sur le visage.

Merci, quant à toi t'es beaucoup mieux quand tu fermes ton clapet

Dîtes les gars, j'ai manqué un truc? demande Newt

Non! répond Minho en même temps que moi.

Ok, dit-il soupçonneux, pour en revenir à ce qu'on disait, moi aussi j'aime bien être avec toi, Dylan, même si t'es une emmerdeuse et que tu poses beaucoup de questions.

Oui, je vais travailler là-dessus à condition qu'on réponde parfois à mes questions.

Je pense qu'on peut s'arranger

Regardez-moi ça si c'est pas mignon, nous dit Minho

T'es vraiment insupportable, je lui dis

Oui c'est ce qui fait mon charme

Du charme? dit Newt.

Oui, demande à Dylan.

T'as pas finis avec cette histoire? T'étais à moitié nu c'est normal que je l'ai remarqué, t'aurais fait la même chose dans la situation inverse.

Crois-moi, dans la situation inverse tu serais pas sortie de cette salle de bain, dit-il de façon très sérieuse.

Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire tous les deux, nous dit Newt. Je vais me coucher et encore bon boulot. Demain tu passes la matinée avec Fry et l'aprèm avec Jeff et Clint pour essayer Medjack.

Ok et en fait je dors où? Parce que le gnouf c'est pas très confortable.

Minho sera ravi de te montrer où tu peux dormir, je me suis assez occupé de toi!

Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir!

De rien, aller bonne nuit la bleue.

Il file et je me retrouve avec cet abruti d'asiatique qui me regarde avec son sourire moqueur.

Arrête de sourire!

Pourquoi?

Parce que tu m'énerves!

Et c'est sensé me faire arrêter de sourire?

Oui ce serait gentil

Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis gentil?

Tu comptes reprendre toutes mes phrases et les transformés en question?

Pourquoi pas?

Très bien dans ce cas moi aussi j'ai des questions. Il paraît que les Coureurs doivent passer un entraînement avant d'entrer dans le labyrinthe. Qu'est-ce que tu leur fait faire?

Et c'est reparti! Tu veux pas laisser tomber? Jamais je te laisserais rentrer dans le labyrinthe!, dit-il avec colère.

Pourquoi? Imagine que je suis douée!

ça m'est égale, t'es la seule fille ici, et il est hors de question qu'on perde la seule fille qu'on a en plus de ça Newt et Alby t'ont prise sous leur aile et ils me tueraient s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Alors oublie.

Tu veux pas répondre à ma question?

T'as pas besoin de savoir puisque tu ne seras jamais Coureur!

Je sais pas pourquoi mais venant de sa bouche ça me vexe encore plus que lorsque Newt et Alby me l'ont dit. Mais je laisserais pas tomber. Je me lève sans lui dire un mot et je prends la direction des hamacs ou la plupart sont déjà occupés. J'en vois plus à l'écart que les autres et je décide de m'y installer. Je m'allonge dans le hamac et j'observe les branches des arbres bouger légèrement à cause de la brise. ça fait deux jours que je suis arrivée et bien que mes relations s'améliorent avec certaines personnes le manque d'information et le fait que tout le monde me pense incapable de faire quoique se soit parce que je suis une fille m'exaspère profondément. Peut-être que Newt à raison et qu'il faut que j'arrête dans parler à tout bout de champ. Peut-être qu'il faut que j'agisse dans l'ombre. Je peux peut-être faire ce qu'il faut pour que je sois prête pour entrer dans le labyrinthe. Après ils ne pourront plus me refuser l'accès au labyrinthe. J'en suis là dans mes réflexions quand un cri de surprise m'échappe et je me retrouve à mordre la poussière.

C'est mon hamac, vas t'en trouver un autre, me dit Minho

T'es sérieux là? T'aurais pu me le dire au lieu de me jeter par terre!

Baisse d'un ton certain tocard dorme, tocarde.

Je me relève et nettoie mes vêtements. Il semble toujours en colère après moi.

Et je dors où ?

C'est pas mon problème, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Tu te fiches de moi, je vais pas dormir par terre?

Je te le répète c'est pas mon problème, c'est pas à moi de m'occuper des bleus.

Alors maintenant c'est la bleue

T'as toujours été une bleue.

Tu peux être en colère contre moi, Minho mais t'es pas obligé d'être aussi méchant.

Je suis pas là pour être gentil avec les bleus, alors bouge de là.

Pour qui il se prends ce crétin. Je lui tourne le dos et je me rallonge dans son hamac.

T'es sourde ou tu le fais exprès?

La prochaine tu me parleras mieux que ça, je suis pas ton chien et personne ne m'a dit où je pouvais m'installer.

Donc tu comptes squatter mon hamac?

Vu comment t'es aimable, oui, c'est ce que je vais faire!

Je me mets de côté en lui tournant le dos. Je le sens pousser un grognement puis je sens le hamac bouger. Je me retourne et je le vois s'y installer.

Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

Tu veux pas dormir par terre et moi non plus, en plus de ça je me lève à l'aube demain et j'ai pas le temps de me battre avec toi alors maintenant fais-moi de la place.

Quoi? Mais ça tiendra jamais!

Dans ce cas on dormira par terre tous les deux, maintenant bouge.

Je me décale autant que le hamac me le permet et il s'installe difficilement, heureusement que je suis pas très grosse sinon on rentrerait jamais tous les deux.

C'est vraiment pas l'idée du siècle, je lui fais remarquer

C'est la seule qui m'est venue alors maintenant dors, on va déjà passer une sale nuit pas besoin de rajouter tes bavardages.

Je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Aïe! ça fait mal! grogne-t-il

C'était le but recherché! Sur ce, bonne nuit.

Je me tourne pour ne pas le voir. C'est déjà déstabilisant de dormir avec lui, pas besoin d'en rajouter. J'essaie de m'endormir mais monsieur n'arrête pas de bouger.

C'est pas bientôt fini? je lui dis

J'ai pas de place pour m'installer

C'est pas vrai! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée!

Je me mets assise et il me regarde d'un air bizarre.

Tends ton bras.

Quoi?

Fais-ce que je te dis, d'accord?

Il hésite un moment puis il fait ce que je lui dis. Il allonge son bras et je lui demande de se mettre sur le flanc. Il hésite de nouveau mais il finit par le faire. Je me rallonge en posant la tête sur son bras et je colle mon dos contre son torse. J'attrape son autre bras et je le fais passer par-dessus ma taille.

T'es sûre que tu veux dormir comme ça?

La ferme, Minho, tu te lèves à l'aube demain, alors pas besoin de rajouter tes bavardage.

Il étouffe un rire

Bonne nuit, princesse.

Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mes lèvres en entendant ce surnom. Je finis par m'endormir bercée par sa respiration.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain je me réveille en mangeant une fois de plus le sol. Mais cette fois si je ne suis pas seule puisque Minho me tombe dessus.

C'est pas vrai vous êtes incapable de parler ici!

On peut savoir ce que vous foutez les tocards! Nous hurle la voix mélodieuse de Alby.

C'est quoi le problème Alby? Grogne Minho en se levant et en m'aident à me relever.

Le problème c'est que le labyrinthe est ouvert depuis presque vingt minutes et que t'es encore ici!

Oh merde! C'est pas vrai !

Grouille-toi, Fry t'as préparé ton repas.

Je file!

Minho file au pas de course.

Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ! Je lui dis

Je veux pas savoir ce qui se passe entre vous, Dylan, mais si tu déconcentre Minho la on va avoir un problème.

Il se passe rien entre Minho et moi. Personne ne m'a dit oú je pouvais dormir alors j'ai dormi avec lui pour cette nuit, y a pas mort d'hommes

Si Minho met trop de temps à traverser le labyrinthe y aura mort d'hommes

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? je comprends pas.

Les portes du labyrinthe s'ouvrent et se ferment toujours aux mêmes horaires, Minho a réglé sa course de façon à revenir une demi-heure en avance mais la il part avec une demi-heure de retard ce qui veut dire..

Qu'il risque d'être coincé dans le labyrinthe. Pourquoi tu lui dis pas de rester ici ?

Parce qu'on à besoin de lui

Oui mais s'il meurt dans le labyrinthe il te sera plus d'aucun utilité

Dylan, Minho c'est ce qu'il a à faire, à toi aussi de faire ton boulot. T'es avec Fry toute la matinée et avec Jeff et Clint l'aprem

C'est tout ce que ça te fais ? Ton pote est en train de risquer sa vie dans le labyrinthe et tu dis rien !

Minho connaît son boulot il sera pas coincé. Il connaît son boulot, et il est temps que t'ailles faire le tien. Fry t'attends.

Mais…

Dylan, tout va bien se passer pour lui, t'inquiète pas.

Je suis pas inquiète.

C'est ça, aller au boulot.

Bon ok j'avoue je suis un petit peu inquiète. En même temps Minho est sans doute notre meilleure chance de sortir d'ici. Faudrait pas qu'il meurt avant de nous avoir donner la solution. En même temps je dois dire que cette nuit j'ai dormi comme jamais j'avais dormi. En même temps je me souviens pas vraiment de mes nuits avant mon entrée dans le labyrinthe alors de ce que je peux en dire, la présence de Minho n'y était peut-être pour rien et j'étais juste crevée par ma dure journée de labeur. Journée qui va sans doute se répéter pendant un bon bout de temps. Je file retrouver Fry en cuisine avant que notre vénéré chef ne vienne une fois de plus me tirer les oreilles. Je croise Newt sur mon chemin.

T'es en retard la bleue

Je sais, Alby m'a déjà engeulé pour ça, je lui dis en passant devant lui en courant. On se voit au déjeuner

Ouais, à plus la bleue

Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

J'entre comme une furie dans le réfectoire sous l'oeil des derniers retardataires du petit déjeuner. Je file rapidement en cuisine ou Fry est déjà occupé à éplucher des pommes de terre.

T'es en retard la bleue, me dit-il sans se retourner

Vous comptez tous me le répéter ?

La prochaine fois tu sera à l'heure au lieu de roucouler tranquillement

Je ne roucoulais pas. J'étais crevée par la journée d'hier c'est tout.

C'est ça, aller, au boulot maintenant

J'attrape un couteau et je coupe les pommes de terre que Fry a fini d'éplucher. On fait ça pendant une bonne partie de la matinée puisque comme dit Fry "il faut les nourrir tous ces gaillards" Puis Fry passe à la cuisson de la viande pendant que je surveille la cuisson des pommes de terre. A part me mettre l'eau à la bouche ce travail est d'un ennui mortel. Une fois la cuisson terminée on passe à la vaisselle. C'est pas plus exaltant. Vivement la fin de la matinée, en plus j'ai rien dans l'estomac depuis ce matin et je vais sérieusement finir par faire une crise d'hypoglycémie. Comment je fais pour me souvenir d'un mot pareil et d'oublier tout le reste? Enfin, bref, Fry signe ma libération en annonçant que c'est l'heure du repas. Je vais pour sortir mais le cuistot me rappelle à l'ordre.

Pas question que tu partes comme ça!

Mais tu viens de dire…

Oui mais y a le service à faire avant.

Quoi?

Et oui, la bleue.

Alors ces mecs sont capables de courir dans un labyrinthe de construire une cabane mais ils sont incapables de servir! Sérieusement, Fry, c'est limite de l'exploitation

Plus vite t'auras fini de faire ta princesse plus vite tu pourras aller te remplir la panse! Aller au boulot!

Tu sais même Newt était moins tyrannique que toi.

Attends de passer la journée avec Gally après on en reparlera.

Je grogne un peu et je finis par faire ce qu'on me demande. Toute façon j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire. On fois que j'ai fini de servir tous ces tocards. Je me prends une assiette et me sert à mon tour. La plupart des blocards ont déjà fini de manger et sont repartis travailler. Je m'installe donc seule à table jusqu'à ce que deux personnes viennent s'installer devant moi. Je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à bavarder.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? je demande un poil agressive

Ils échangent un regard et ils semblent partager une conversation qu'eux seuls peuvent comprendre

Bon vous crachez le morceau!

Euh… moi c'est Jeff, me dit le tocard à la peau mate, et lui c'est Clint

Ah oui, les Medjacks, vous permettez que je finisse de manger avant de vous suivre, parce que j'ai rien mangé depuis le début de la journée et je suis encore plus désagréable l'estomac vide, alors c'est à vos risques et périls.

Je les vois tous les deux blêmir et hocher vigoureusement la tête.

On… on sera dans l'infirmerie…

Je m'en serais doutée

Evidemment, bon à plus tard, la …

C'est Dylan, et si un de vous deux m'appelle la bleue, il aura un problème, c'est clair?

Nouveau hochement de tête et filent presque au pas de course. Je les aime bien c'est deux là, peut-être que la journée ne sera pas aussi ennuyante que ça finalement. Sans le vouloir mon regard s'attarde sur les portes du labyrinthe, j'espère qu'il va bien.


	5. Chapter 5

La journée en compagnie de Jeff et Clint ne sait pas trop mal passée finalement. Une fois qu'ils ont arrêté d'avoir peur de mon ombre ça été. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'en n'avais pas joué. C'était drôle de les voir paniquer à chaque fois que je haussais trop la voix. Sinon le métier de Medjack n'est pas plus passionnant. A part deux trois coupures chez les Trancheurs, j'ai passé plus de temps assis sur une chaise qu'autre chose. Surtout que ce n'est pas bien compliqué de se faire un bandage sois-même, quel bande de bébés ces tocards. Pas capable de se servir tout seul, ni de se soigner tout seul, et puis quoi encore? Ils ont besoins qu'on leur fasse prendre un bain! Où je suis tombée à la fin? Puis Un nouveau patient fait son entrée dans l'infirmerie. C'est Gally. Jeff et Clint me font un signe de tête et je comprends que c'est à moi de jouer. Gally s'assoit sur le lit et me montre son bras. Il a le bras tout éraflé et plusieurs écharde sont restées dans son bras. Rien de bien grave. Je prends une pince à épiler et retire toutes les échardes plantées. Une fois fait je nettoie la plaie avec un tissu et je lui pose un bandage.

Fini, je lui dis

T'as peut-être trouver ton truc, la bleue

Non merci, je suis pas ici pour vous materner

Il laisse échapper un rire

Tu serais trop nulle de toute façon, dit-il

Qui est-ce que tu essaies de convaincre là? je lui dis

Aller y'en a qui ont un vrai boulot ici.

Ouais Gally, tu devrais peut-être enfin te mettre au boulot depuis le temps que tu es ici.

Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis la bleue, tu es avec moi demain.

J'ai hâte.

C'est ça.

Et il quitte l'infirmerie. Je sais très bien quel métier je vais faire au bloc et je doute que le maton apprécie beaucoup mais esprit de contradiction quand tu nous tiens.

La fin de journée se passe sans réelle encombre, à part quelques blessures, mais ce qui me surprend c'est plutôt l'atmosphère pesant qui règne dans le bloc. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre les portes doivent fermer dans dix minutes et tous les coureurs sauf Minho sont rentrés. Alby n'aurait jamais dû le laisser y aller. Une journée de plus ou de moins dans ce labyrinthe ça va pas changer nos vies de toute façon. Mais non il a préféré risquer la vie de son meilleur coureur. Plus que cinq minutes et toujours aucune nouvel de Minho. Je fais craquer mes jointures seul signe de mon stress. J'ai le regard rivé sur les portes et lorsqu'elles commencent à se refermer je sens deux bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et me soulever de terre. Un cri de surprise m'échappe. J'entends un rire près de mon oreille quand on me repose par terre.

Avoue le, je t'ai manqué ! Me dit Minho

N'importe quoi !

Il pose sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je ne l'admettrais pas devant lui mais je suis soulagé de le savoir en vie.

On peut savoir ce qui t'as mis autant de temps ? Je lui demande

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me réveiller ce matin

Ah oui ?

Et je dois dire que ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas aussi bien dormi

C'était pas prudent t'aurais pu rester bloquer dans le labyrinthe

Tu t'inquiétais ?

Tout le monde s'inquiétait, Minho, t'es le seul à pouvoir trouver la sortie

Minho retire ses bras de ma taille et je me retourne vers lui. Il pose ses mains autour de mon visage et plonge son regard dans le mien

Dylan, peu importe ce qui se passe dans ce labyrinthe je te ferais sortir d'ici, je te le promets

Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à lui faire confiance mais je crois vraiment en lui. Je sais qu'il nous trouvera une sortie. Je ne sais pas quoi dire alors j'acquiesce. Un sourire s'étale sur son visage puis il se rend compte de son geste et il recule légèrement gêné

Bon alors, et cette journée ?

Ennuyeuse à mourir !

Fry t'as fait faire la vaisselle?

Presque et Jeff et Clint sont traumatisés.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas

Je serais avec Gally demain

J'aimerais bien être là pour le voir

Ça risque d'être joyeux

Oui ça promet, Bon je vais aller prendre une douche, on se voit au dîner sauf si t'as encore envie de venir te rincer l'oeil.

On se voit au dîner, Minho, je lui dis en souriant

J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, princesse, dit-il en plaçant une mèche derrière mon oreille

Tu pues, vas prendre cette douche, je lui dit en le repoussant

Il rit et par vers les douche en courant. Même une fois sorti du labyrinthe il continue de courir, il est épuisant ce garçon. Je prends la direction du self et je m'installe avec Newt et Alby.

Alors? demande Alby

Alors quoi? je lui réponds.

Rassurée? demande Newt avec un sourire moqueur.

Rassurée de quoi? Vous avez un problème tous les deux? je demande.

Bah voyons! s'exclame Newt. Non seulement on te retrouve à dormir dans les bras de Minho mais en plus tu as passé la journée à fixer les portes du labyrinthe.

Je vois pas où tu veux en venir, Newt.

C'est ça fait l'innocente. On a peut-être plus de mémoire mais on est pas aveugle, non plus.

Ne te fais pas d'idée, Newt. La seule chose que je veux c'est sortir d'ici, c'est la seule chose qui m'intéresse. Et si je me suis retrouvée à dormir avec Minho c'est parce que tu m'a laissé en plan et je n'avais nulle part où dormir.

A ce que je vois tu te débrouille très bien toute seule, dit-il en rigolant.

Tu m'agaces, Newt.

Le contraire m'étonnerait, nous dit Minho en s'installant à côté de moi.

Il a encore les cheveux humides de sa douche et il se jette presque sur son assiette comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis trois jours.

Prends le temps de respirer, je lui dis.

Minho me jette un regard noir et pour faire bonne mesure pique une cuillère dans mon assiette.

Hey! je lui dis en tirant mon assiette vers moi. T'as déjà eu ta part!

Fais un effort, princesse, j'ai couru toute la journée!

C'est toi qui a choisi de faire ce métier, donc chacun sa merde et chacun son assiette.

Tu pourrais me montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance quand même.

Ah oui? et Pourquoi ça?

Quand je trouverais cette sortie c'est moi que tu devras remercier, car je t'aurais sauvé la vie.

ça va c'est pas comme si t'allais la découvrir demain la réponse à ce labyrinthe j'ai encore le temps de faire mes preuves.

Sauf que je te laisserais jamais entrer dans ce labyrinthe, lui dit-il en se renfrognant quelque peu.

J'ai pas dit mon dernier mot tu sais.

Ouais c'est justement ce qui m'énerve. Bon sinon c'était comment cette journée?

Pas trop mal, mais comptaient pas sur moi pour faire la cuisine et jouer au infirmière.

ça pourrait être intéressant pourtant, lui dit Minho en me faisant un clin d'oeil subjectif.

Je lui donne un coup dans le bras.

Oh ça va, dit-il en attrapant ma main, je rigolais.

Je repousse sa main pour faire bonne mesure et il lève les yeux au ciel. Puis il pose sa grande main sur mon genou tout en continuant de manger mon assiette. Je lève les yeux au ciel en le laissant faire.

Je disais que je ne voulais pas faire Medjack ou cuistot, je dis en regardant Alby.

Tu sais qu'il va bien falloir te décider à un moment, me répond-t-il

Je sais et je pense savoir ce que je vais choisir.

Si tu me sors, Coureur, je te jure que…. commença Newt.

Je n'allais pas dire Coureur mais Bâtisseur.

Quoi? dirent les trois garçons en me regardant choqués.

Vous avez très bien compris.

Tu rigoles j'espère, me dit Newt.

De toute façon, Gally ne voudra jamais, me dit Alby.

Je vous dis que ça va le faire. Vous verrez demain.

J'avoue que je serais curieux de voir ça, me dit Minho avec un sourire moqueur.

Comme tu voudras. De toute façon tu passes la journée avec Gally demain et le soir quand Minho sera rentré on tiendra un conseil. Les Matons donneront leur avis et tu choisira le métier que tu voudras faire, m'explique Alby en se levant.

Newt se lève à son tour et je comprends qu'ils partent dormir. Mais je n'ai toujours pas de lieu où dormir moi.

Hey, Newt! je m'écrie.

Il se retourne en me regardant avec surprise.

Je sais toujours pas où je dors!

Demande à Minho je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te montrer où dormir.

Et il s'éloigne en rigolant avec Alby. Ce qui peuvent être stupides ces mecs quand ils s'y mettent. Je sens finalement la main de Minho qui se raffermit sur mon genou.

Tu veux que je te montre où dormir? me demande-t-il

Oui je veux bien, je vais devoir supporter Gally toute la journée alors il me faut un max de repos.

Ouais je te comprends.

On se lève et on prend la direction de la sortie. Minho glisse une main dans le bas de mon dos pour me guider vers l'extérieur. Ce simple geste eut le don de me donner des frissons. On avance dans la nuit noire. On reste plutôt silencieux je devrais dire comme s'il y avait un malaise entre nous deux. Mais un malaise de quoi?

Les hamacs sont juste là, me dit-il. Prends-en un et je vais t'aider à l'installer.

J'attrape un hamac et je me dirige vers l'extérieur du campement, vers l'endroit où se trouve celui de Minho.

ça te dérange si j'envahi ton espace?

Non pas du tout, tu peux venir ici quand tu le veux.

C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, je lui dis avec un sourire moqueur alors que je commençais à nouer mon hamac autour d'un tronc d'un arbre.

Hier soir tu m'avais énervé c'est tout, dit-il en prenant l'autre bout du hamac.

Tu sais que ça se reproduira souvent que je t'énerve.

Oui je le sais, malheureusement

Fais pas cette tête Minho, à force tu finiras par apprécier.

C'est ce qu'on verra.

On termine de nouer le hamac. Puis il s'avance vers moi d'un air sérieux.

Ecoute, Dylan, si je ne veux pas que tu ailles dans le labyrinthe c'est parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Oui je sais tu me l'as déjà dit, je suis la seule fille et Newt et Alby m'apprécient donc il t'arriverait sans doute des bricoles si j'étais blessée.

Ouais entre autre chose c'est ça.

Il hésite un moment puis glisse une main dans ma nuque me rapprochant de lui.

Je veux pas que tu sois blessée c'est tout, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front. Bonne nuit, princesse.

Bonne nuit Minho.

Il s'éloigne pour aller dormir dans son hamac. J'ignorais que Minho pouvait être aussi tendre et j'ignorais que mon coeur pouvait battre aussi vite lorsqu'un garçon était aussi proche de moi. C'est sur ces pensées que je m'installe dans mon hamac, seule cette fois, et que je m'endors.


	6. Chapter 6

Je suis réveillée par un bruit de fermeture éclair. J'entrouve un oeil et je vois Minho qui est en train de fermer son sac à dos.

Quelle heure il est? je demande d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il se retourne et me sourit en me voyant avec la couverture remontée jusqu'au nez.

T'as encore le temps de dormir, princesse. Les portes ne s'ouvrent que d'ici une demi-heure et vous ne commencez le boulot que dans une heure et demi.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-là alors.

J'arrivais plus dormir.

Mauvaise nuit.

On peut dire ça.

On se dévisage pendant un instant qui commençait à devenir gênant.

Du coup tu vas attendre bêtement que les portes s'ouvrent, je demande.

J'ai pas pour habitude de perdre mon temps, princesse.

Alors tu vas faire quoi?

Je vais aller courir. ça me fera un échauffement.

Cool, je peux venir avec toi?

Non

Pourquoi c'est dans le labyrinthe. J'enfreins aucun de vos stupides règles.

De un, nos règles ne sont pas stupides et de deux, ne crois pas que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux venir courir avec moi.

Bon j'avoue elles ne sont pas toutes stupides. Puis dis-toi que ça va peut-être me dégoûter et que je ne viendrais plus te casser les pieds pour devenir Coureur.

Tu seras jamais dégoûtée.

Comment tu le sais?

Parce que même si c'était le cas tu ne le dirais pas juste pour me prouver que tu as raison.

De toute façon j'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation. Je suis pas dans le labyrinthe et rien ne m'empêche d'aller courir pas même toi.

Dylan, il te reste une bonne heure à dormir. Pourquoi tu t'entêtes à vouloir te lever.

Parce que je suis réveillée et que je fais ce que je veux, je lui dis en laçant mes chaussures. Bon t'es prêts? je lui demande.

Il souffle d'exaspération et lève les yeux au ciel.

Peu importe, moi j'y vais.

Sans le regarder je commence à courir en longeant le mur. Au début j'ai l'impression d'avoir les jambes rouillées et il me faut un temps d'adaptation avant de dénouer tout ça. Minho a finalement décidé d'arrêter de faire sa tête de mule et s'est mis à courir derrière moi. Au bout de deux tours de labyrinthe mes jambes sont enfin opérationnelles et je commence à accélérer doucement. Minho fait la même chose et se dresse à ma hauteur. On court ensemble sans parler, chacun concentrer sur notre course. De toute façon je sais pas si j'aurais été capable d'aligner deux mots. Certes mon corps semble avoir déjà couru de longue distance mais il semble aussi avoir du mal à s'y remettre. Je vois Minho regarder sa montre.

Il reste dix minutes avant l'ouverture des portes.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Déjà fatigué?

Laisse-moi rire ce n'est qu'un échauffement pour moi.

On attaquait le cinquième tour de terrain quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

Je vais devoir y aller.

ALors vas-y j'ai pas besoin de toi pour courir.

Laisse tomber, princesse, moi vivant tu n'entreras pas dans ce labyrinthe.

C'est peut-être ça la solution.

C'est ça, on en reparle ce soir.

Ouais, à plus.

Il part en rigolant, pique un sprint jusqu'aux portes du labyrinthe et disparaît dedans. Je décide courir encore une petite demi-heure et je vois les autres blocards se réveiller un par un. Lorsque la quasi totalité des blocards sont partis mangés je pique un sprint jusqu'à l'entrée du self. Je m'arrête à la porte et prends quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle. J'entre et je pars m'asseoir auprès de Newt et de Alby.

Bah qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée? me demande Newt.

Bonjour à toi aussi, Newt.

Ouais c'est ça, salut. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée? Pourquoi t'es trempée de sueur?

Je suis allée courir.

Alby lâche brusquement sa fourchette et résonne dans un bruit métallique.

Dylan… commença-t-il dangereusement

Relax, Alby, je suis pas allée dans le labyrinthe, j'ai couru autour du labyrinthe, dans le Bloc.

Mais pourquoi? demande Newt.

Minho était réveillé avant l'ouverture des portes, je l'ai entendu et comme il a dit qu'il allait courir pour s'échauffer et j'ai proposé de l'accompagner et quand les portes se sont ouvertes il est parti et moi j'ai continué.

Mais les portes sont ouvertes depuis une demi-heure.

Et alors?

ça fait une demi heure que tu cours? s'exclame Alby

plus vu que Minho s'est réveillé une demi-heure avant l'ouverture des portes.

Tu sais combien fait le Bloc? demande Newt

Non, combien il fait?

Le Bloc fait environ un kilomètre cinq et combien de tour tu as fais?

Je sais pas une petite dizaine

Une petite dizaine! s'exclame Alby

T'as fait quinze bornes en une heure! s'exclame Newt

Apparement. Vous voulez pas arrêter de me regarder comme si je venais d'une autre planètes. ça va c'est pas la fin du monde non plus.

Mais Dylan, même les recrus de Coureurs ne courent pas autant la première fois.

Tu vois que je ferais une bonne coureuse. Bon aller c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais Gally va sans doute gueuler si j'arrive en retard.

J'avale rapidement mon petit déjeuner et je pars au pas de course pour retrouver les Bâtisseurs. Lorsque j'arrive Gally a déjà mis une bonne partie de ses gars au boulot.

T'es en retard la bleue.

Pas du tout, je suis exactement à l'heure prévue.

Peut-être avec les autres Matons mais pas avec moi. On a du pain sur la planche et déjà que tu vas nous retarder dans la construction alors si tu arrives en retard, je vais jamais avoir fini ce chantier.

Hey, Monsieur je me suis levée du pied gauche ce matin, explique-moi donc ce que j'ai à faire avant de perdre plus de temps que ça en te plaignant.

Fais pas la maligne la bleue.

J'oserais jamais, je lui dis en feintant l'étonnement

C'est ça. Tu vois le pot de peinture blanc là-bas, tu dois repeindre les barrières qui viennent d'être montée. Fais ça, ce sera déjà pas mal.

Tu te moques de moi, Gally

Absolument pas la bleue.

Je suis pas la pour faire la potiche avec un pinceau dans la main. Donne-moi un vrai travail

T'es sérieuse là?

Très sérieuse.

Très bien dans ce cas suis moi, dit-il avec un sourire consipirateur.

Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarquée? On se dirige vers la ferme où les gars sont en train de monter une deuxième cabane.

Tu veux être traité comme tout le monde, très bien. Alors au boulot, dit-il en s'éloignant.

Quoi? mais Gally dis moi au moins ce que je dois faire! je m'écrie en le regardant s'éloigner.

Bon ma grande tu l'as voulu, je me dis en avançant vers les gars. Bon qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je leur demande.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? me demande un brun les épaules larges qui tenait un marteau dans la main.

J'ai fais la maligne et j'ai demandé à Gally de me traiter comme tout le monde et me voilà

D'accord je vois. Moi c'est Fred me dit-il

Dylan, je lui dis.

On va bosser ensemble. Faut qu'on ait dressé le mur et avant ce soir.

Alors au boulot

J'aime ton enthousiasme.

On se met au boulot et une certaine routine s'organise. Fred s'occupe de couper les planches je les ponce un minimum et à deux on les installe. Fred est plutôt sympa, c'est pas le mec le plus futé de la terre mais il est pas méchant. Au moment de la pause déjeuner Gally revient nous voir.

Vous avez déjà fait tout ça? demande Gally

Le mur avait bien avancé on était déjà rendu au trois quart.

Il semblerait, je lui dis avec un sourire moqueur.

Ouais on avance bien, lui dit Fred.

Puisque vous avancez aussi bien, je veux que le deuxième mur soit à plus de la moitié avant ce soir et si ce n'est pas fait vous ferez des heures sup.

Désolée Gally mais on est pas payé pour faire ce taf alors me gonfle pas ou tu te débrouille pour le finir ton mur.

Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis la bleue. Je le veux à la moitié pour ce soir.

Il tourne les talons et prend direction du réfectoire. Pour qui il se prend celui là. A quel moment il a cru que j'étais là pour lui cirer les pompes. Non mais il délire! A la moitié il le veut son mur,et bien je peux déjà lui dire qu'avant la fin de la soirée son mur sera entièrement monté.

Bon tu viens on va manger, me dit Fred.

Vas y je te rejoins plus tard.

Fred s'éloigne du chantier et moi je me remets au boulot. Je découpe les planches seules, les ponce et les fixe avec plus de difficulté que lorsque Fred m'aidait mais je continue. J'ai les mains couvertes d'échardes mais je ne m'arrête pas. Son mur il l'aura avant la tombée de la nuit. Fred revient accompagné de Alby et Newt.

On peut savoir ce que tu fais? me demande Newt lorsqu'il me voit perchée en haut du mur en train de fixer une énième planche.

Je travaille, ça se voit pas? je dis en attrapant la corde que j'avais fixé pour descendre et monter.

On voit ça mais tu sais que tu as le droit de faire une pause déjeuner, me dit Alby en me lançant un sandwich.

C'est là que je me rendis compte que j'avais super faim. Je mordis à pleines dents en remerciant Alby.

Merci les gars c'est cool, je dis la bouche pleine.

Pourquoi tu continues toute seule? me demande Fred.

Gally veut que son mur soit finit à la moitié avant ce soir et bien j'ai décidé qu'on aurait finit les deux ce soir.

Non mais t'es malade, me dit Newt

Non, il pense que je suis incapable de faire quelque chose de mes dix doigts parce que je suis une fille et bien je vais lui prouver le contraire. Sur ce merci pour le sandwich les gars mais j'ai un mur à faire.

Il restait une planche à mettre. Je la prends et le la laisse contre le mur à la verticale. J'attrape ma corde de fortune. Je monte jusqu'à la plate forme qu'on a construit avec Fred et j'attrape la planche. Je commence à la fixer quand je me rends compte qu'ils sont toujours là à me regarder travailler.

Heu.. rappelez-moi la règle numéro un tous les trois.

Ils sortent de leur pensée et repartirent au boulot au pas de course. Incroyable! Je ne suis peut-être qu'une simple fille mais j'ai bien plus d'influence sur ses gars que n'importe lequel mec de ce bloc. Enfin sauf peut-être Alby. Fred me rejoins et on fixe la deuxième planche. Une fois fait on passe au second mur. On perd un peu de temps le temps de réussir à faire tenir les fondations. Mais une fois fait on reprend notre routine. En milieu d'après midi on est rendu à un peu plus de la moitié. On a déjà accompli le boulot que Gally nous a demandé de faire. Fred me demande à plusieurs reprise si on peut arrêter mais je refuse. Je vais prouver à Gally tête de plonk que Je suis capable de faire autant voir plus que les tocards de ce Bloc. On arrive à finir le travail en avance. Il nous reste une bonne demi-heure avant que Gally ne vienne inspecter le travail. Je laisse Fred partir et moi je commence à construire les fondations du troisième mur, histoire d'avoir ça de moins à faire demain. Fred reviens me voir pour me dire que la journée était fini. Je me redresse contente de moi. Plusieurs mecs partent déjà à la douche et je file au réfectoire pour pouvoir aller me désaltérer. J'y retrouve Alby et Newt.

Alors? me demande Newt.

On a fini le deuxième mur et j'ai fini les fondations du troisième murs pour gagner du temps demain. Je suis lessivée, je dis en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Tu m'étonnes, et t'as croisé Gally?

Non, pas depuis qu'il m'a demandé de finir son mur jusqu'à la moitié. Mais ça ne devrait plus tarder.

Où elle est ! s'exclame Gally en entrant en trompe dans le réfectoire.

Je me retourne et croise son regard. Il avance d'un pas rageur vers moi.

On peut savoir ce que t'as fait la bleue? me demande-t-il en me jetant un regard noir.

J'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as demandé de faire et j'ai même fait plus que ça.

Qu'est-ce que je t'avais demandé? me hurle-t-il

Hey! Tu changes de ton tout de suite! Je dis en me levant pour être à sa hauteur.

Je t'ai donné un ordre, si t'es pas fichue de respecter les règles, t'es bonne qu'à faire la cuisine.

Tu te fous de ma gueule, Gally. J'ai fait exactement ce que tu m'as demandé de faire! J'ai même pas pris de pause pour pouvoir finir ce que tu m'as demandé à temps. J'avais fini en avance j'allais pas me tourner les pouces en attendant la fin de la journée!

Je t'avais donné des instructions, la bleue, et il serait peut-être temps que tu respectes ce qu'on te dis au lieu d'en faire qu'à ta tête! Et la prochaine fois fais-moi plaisir reste à ta place!

Ah oui? Et elle est où ma place?

Pas dans ce Bloc en tout cas!

Je sens la colère montée en moi et je serre violemment les poings.

Je te veux pas chez les Bâtisseurs, tu ferais mieux de te trouver une place chez les Medjacks comme ça tu seras loin de nous poser des problèmes.

Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème, Gally? C'est que t'étais persuadé que j'arriverais pas à tenir le rythme. T'étais persuadé que j'allais abandonner. Mais surprise je suis pas qu'une petite fille qui ne s'est rien faire de ses dix doigts et c'est ça qui te fous en rogne, parce que j'ai fait bien plus que ta bande de tocards et bien plus que toi.

Atterit, princesse, t'es qu'une gamine qui va foutre le bordel dans le Bloc. Tu vas nous apporter que des problèmes, alors sois une gentille petite fille et reste à ta place sans faire de bruit.

Espèce de sale con!

Et sans le vouloir je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure. Sa tête part sur le côté et il porte une main à sa joue. On voit déjà qu'un hématome va se former. Il me jette un regard noir. Il s'avance avec un air vengeur et Newt se place devant moi.

Lâche l'affaire Gally! lui dit-il

Tu te fous de ma gueule, elle vient de me frapper! Elle vient d'enfreindre une autre règle!

Oui mais cette fois tu l'as cherché, Gally, lui dit Alby qui s'était levé aussi.

Ah donc vous êtes tous de son côté? Bien! Ne venez pas vous plaindre quand elle aura foutu le bordel dans le Bloc.

Et il s'éloigne d'un pas rageur en poussant Winston qui voulait essayer de le soutenir. Ce mec à un sérieux problème de gestion de la colère. Je me retourne vers Alby.

Je vais encore avoir des problèmes? je demande

ça passe pour cette fois, parce que Gally a clairement abusé mais je ne veux plus te voir te battre avec qui que ce soit, on est d'accord?

On est d'accord, merci Alby.

Il sort du réfectoire.

Et bah, c'était une jolie droite en tout cas, me dit Newt

Merci

Et j'avoue que ça me démangeait depuis un moment à moi aussi.

C'est vraiment une tête de plonk ce mec.

J'aurais pas mieux dit. Je suppose que tu ne veux plus faire parti des Bâtisseurs.

Moi j'ai trouvé ça plutôt cool, mais maintenant Gally ne voudra plus que je fasse parti de son groupe.

Y a de forte chance que ta droite est influencé son jugement

Quand a lieu le conseil?

Lorsque Minho sera rentré, il faut que tous les Matons soient présents.

Ok, bon je vais prendre une douche. A toute.

Ouais.

Je sors du réfectoire et prends la direction des douches. Si je ne peux pas faire Bâtisseur il va falloir que je trouve autre chose. Je prendrais sûrement Sarcleur. Même si c'est pas le métier le plus intéressant au moins je serais avec Newt.


End file.
